A Wild Love-Part Three
by agitosgirl
Summary: You guys wanted it, and you guys got it!This is a little continuation of A Wild Love. It's just an insight of the lives of Naruto, the super predator of the forest, his sweet little rabbit Hinata, and their adorable children!


**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry about not updating, I was in the hospital for an extended period of now that I'm back, things can continue on normally, for the most part...**

**Anyway, this is a small continuation of the two shot from Endless Lemons, titled A Wild Love. The reason this is not with the rest of its brethren is because it has no lemon. But it does has some gore, and some mentions of sex, and so I think it still belongs in the rated M section. And if this does not leave you satisfied, that's okay. I do plan on doing more for this, so no worries. I just wanted to give you guys a little something for being for so long!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

The young snake quietly slithered along the forest floor. His tongue flickered out, tasting the air around him. He was desperately searching for a meal, but he wasn't having the best of luck. It had actually been two days since he had last eaten anything. This was mostly due to his poor hunting skills, and the fact that he had spent an entire day shedding out of his skin. This had also caused him to miss out on mating, seeing as how every other snake he found was either already taken, or showed no interests in him. So, he figured that it would best if he found a meal, ate some of that, and kept it to prove to other females that he could be a good provider.

And it seemed that his luck was starting to turn around.

He had caught the alluring scent of several bunnies. Sure, the smell of fox was also prominent, but he was way too hungry, and horny, to really care about the risk. Besides, he was about 5'10, which he considered pretty tall. Although, to be honest, his lower half of his body was most of that height.

But that was beyond the point.

What mattered now was the fact that his luck was starting to change for the better. His tongue flickered out again, and his eyes widened.

There, only a few yards away was the perfect meal. There were several bunnies, and one female rabbit. He could distinctly smell fox too, but he didn't worry much about it. There were plenty of bunnies for both of the predators to share. And if the fox didn't want to, well then this snake was prepared for a fight.

He slithered along the forest floor, closer and closer to the intended target. His mouth watered with each step that he took. He could practically taste the delicious meat of the poor, clueless creatures. He could already feel their entire body sliding down his throat as he swallowed them whole. He could feel the sharp pain in his chest as a clawed hand went through it.

Wait….

The snake was absolutely stunned. He glanced down, and nearly screamed in horror. The bloodied head of another animal, his senses told him was a fox, was currently sticking out of his chest. That was all he managed to gather before a searing hot pain flashed through him, and he blacked out before dying seconds later.

Looks like today wasn't his day after all. Oh well.

**"Pfft, disgusting." **Naruto growled out, ripping his hand out of the now deceased creature.

Snake had always been his least favorite meal. They were so cold, slimy, and scaly. Eating them had been one of the worst experiences of his life, right next to consuming plant life. He couldn't comprehend how any animal could bear live off of them. Well, that wasn't completely true. He could understand perfectly how one creature did it.

He grabbed the carcass of the animal, and slung it over his shoulder. He would've preferred to leave it there to rot, but that wasn't an option. Doing so would've meant that he would've actually had to go hunting as originally planned. And that would mean travelling far from his den. That was the very last thing he wanted to do. And because of a very specific reason.

His wonderful, gorgeous mate was pregnant with his children.

Again.

And because of this, instincts and his overall love and concern for her demanded that he stay as close as possible every second of everyday until she gave birth. And even though he was only looking out for her, Hinata felt annoyed by his over protectiveness. She realized that he was only looking out for her and the children, but she could do without him breathing down her neck all the time. She could also do without him trying to rip off the head of any creature that came her way, which unfortunately included her parents.

She had realized that foxes could be over protective, but that was taking it one step too far! And it was really awful since there wasn't much she could do about it. She had learned that it wouldn't do her any good to question his authority when it came to the safety of her, and their unborn child.

Naruto broke through the trees. His breath was taken away by what he saw. There, in the center of the field lied his beautiful, darling mate. She was lying on her back in the center of the field. Her blue hair was splayed out around her head, almost like some sort of halo. The sun was shining down upon her, giving her a very radiant glow. And her stomach had a very small bump that made his heart swell with pride.

He dropped the snake, and made his way towards his love.

"Hey there." She greeted him without opening her eyes. Her ears had immediately alerted her to his presence." You're back early."

Indeed he was. She had expected hunting to take at least ten minutes, but instead he was back with her within a half that time. That had to be a new record.

**"There was a filthy vermin crawling around very close to here."** He told her, referring to his latest kill. **"He was probably planning on attacking you and our kits, so I made sure to eliminate him before he could do any harm."**

At the word kits, his eyes gazed over at her right. There he was met with three of their children. They were only four months old, and had barely grown teeth yet. The first one, Akemi had shining blonde hair and whiskers, much like her father. But like her mother, she was an adorable bunny. Next to her though, were her younger brothers. The middle child had indigo hair, and still whiskers. He also had nine bushy little tails and triangle ears at the top of his head which signaled that he was a fox. His name was Akira. And the last dozing child and the youngest was named Tori. His hair was also indigo, but he had no whiskers. Yet his father's genes proved to be dominate since he was also a fox.

Naruto grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth. The three of them were absolutely adorable sleeping. But he was excited for them to wake up. One of the best parts of his day was playing with his children.

Speaking of children, the smile dropped from his face.

The two of them had had more children than just the triplets. Yet none of them were in sight, and he couldn't hear a word.

That was extremely odd, and it almost sent him into a frenzy.

"Hinata," he began, straining his eyes, ears, and nose for the scent of any of their missing children. "Where are-"

Suddenly, his ears picked up the noise of several tiny footsteps coming his way from behind. Four of them to be exact. He relaxed, there wasn't any reason for him to be so tense since his children were coming to greet him. He hadn't been out hunting for long, but he knew how much they loved to play with him. So it was expected that they would tackle him once he arrived back at their den.

But, to his astonishment, he wasn't tackled in hugs. As a matter of fact, three of his wonderful kids latched on to his tails, and two of them proceeded to nibble at them. Based on how little the bites hurt, and how small the teeth were, he concluded that they were the twins. Misa and Haru, were their names, and they were only at the tender age of four. They were identical in all but their species and gender. Both took their features after their mother, having navy blue hair, lavender eyes, and no whisker marks. But Misa was a clever little fox, while Haru was a more timid bunny.

The third person who had latched on to his tail was mere nuzzling it. From her height and weight, he concluded that his eight year old angel, Himawari was doing it. She was almost an exact replica of her mother, except for the whisker marks found on her cheeks. She was also a daddy's girl.

And finally, his last child grabbed his arm; and started tugging at it in an attempt to bring him down. His name was Bolt, and he was the eldest child. With whisker marks, shining blonde hair and blue eyes, and the tails and ears to match, he was an exact replica of his father.

And he was probably the one who orchestrated this ambush.

"Come….On…." The eleven year old grunted out, digging his paws into the ground, desperately trying to overpower his far stronger father. It wasn't working out in his favor at all.

"Woah!" Bolt was stunned when his father lifted his arm up, effectively removing Bolt from the ground. He was lifted high enough so that he was face to face with the man who had raised him.

Naruto also brought his three tails in front of him, making sure that each of his children was off the ground. And unbeknownst to him, Hinata had finally opened her eyes, and she was observing this entire scene.

**"Now, I cannot believe this. Almost all of my children, here right now are trying to attack me. After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?" **He tried to keep his voice as solemn as possible, but it was a difficult task since he was also trying hard not to burst out laughing. This ambush was absolutely pathetic. Adorable, but still pathetic.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I'm going to keep attacking you until you teach me how to hunt!" Bolt told him stubbornly.

"And bwig broder told us he would get us bewwies and beaws if we helped." Misa added in. She was glad that she was no longer chewing on his tail. Her father didn't taste very good.

Haru nodded his head in agreement with his twin.

**"And you Himawari? What's your excuse for this attack and betrayal?"**

"Nothing. I just missed my daddy." She told him, snuggling deeper into his tail.

He grinned, and gently used one hand to peel her from his appendage. He tucked his hand under her cotton tailed bottom, and brought her close to his chest for a one armed hug.

**"Aw, now that's a true child! Not allowing bribes to convince you to attack me is a sign of true loyal-"**His proud speech was cut off when she felt her blunt, but sharper than normal teeth gnaw at his flesh.

"**Himawari….How could you?" **In all honesty, he was very surprised by this. She was the last of his children he would expect to try, and fail horribly, at attacking him.

"Haha!I knew it! I knew you wouldn't expect her to join in! Nice work little sis!" Bolt praised his younger sibling, even though his plan was still a huge failure.

"I'm sorry daddy." Himawari apologized, pulling her head away." I love you, I love you soooo much! But I love my big brother too! So I had to help him."

**"It's alright sweetheart. I know you love your brother, even though he's an idiot**." Naruto reassured her, while insulting the other brat still dangling from his other arm.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Now, why don't you kids get off your father and go play. Or you could go eat, he did bring back some food…" Before Hinata had even finished that sentence, Himawari, Misa, and Haru had removed themselves from their father's body, and were heading towards the body of the dead predator.

That had to be one of the best parts of their children. The fact that they could practically eat anything. Since they were of mixed species, despite their outwardly appearances they were all omnivores. That meant that practically nothing in the forest was out of their menu. The bunnies of the family also had an added bonus, their teeth were sharper than other bunnies, and they also had claws. These two factors would make it easier for them to be able to defend themselves against predators trying to eat them, and it would make catching prey easier for them too.

Although, Naruto was trying hard not to be upset at them for eating the snake. He had brought it back for Hinata, who always gained hunger for meat when she was pregnant. That snake was supposed to be used to feed the unborn children and her. Now he would have to go out hunting again, which meant that Hinata would be left practically defenseless, and so would their children. Who knows, maybe while he was gone, another bastard snake would try and kill his family! And that could not happen! Naruto would rather rip out each and every single one of his tails than allow some filthy, low life, bastard to-

"Dad! Dad! Hello! Are you listening?" Bolt's voice broke through his infuriated thoughts.

The nine tailed super predator inhaled through his nose, before exhaling softly. He needed to calm down. Everything was fine, his family was fine. There was no need for him to get so worked up over something that had not happened yet.

**_'And never will happen.' _**He vowed silently to himself, his eyes narrowing.

"**Yeah, what is it?"** He asked, acknowledging the only child still attached to him.

"When are you going to teach me how to hunt? I really want to learn!" Bolt almost whined. He was almost in his teens, which meant it was almost time for him to find a female to mate with. How was he supposed to convince any female to get with him if he couldn't even hunt properly?

"**Calm down."** Naruto lowered his arm, bringing his son back towards the ground. **"You still have plenty of time to learn. And I'll start teaching you after your mother gives birth. Until then, my hands are tied. You know this."**

Bolt folded his arms and frowned. His mother wouldn't give birth until months from now! Yet he knew he couldn't argue with his father about this. The young blonde also wanted to make sure that his new baby brothers and sisters came out safely. And in order for that to happen his mother required his father's constant protection.

"You promise?" He asked quietly.

Naruto ruffled his head. **"Of course I do. Now go eat. In order for you to become a strong male, you need to eat as much as possible. Now go."**

Bolt puffed up his chest at the words, "strong male," and quickly went off to join his other siblings in eating.

Naruto, on the other hand, sighed. With Bolt eating, he was certain that he would need to go hunting again today. Loathing the time away from her, Naruto gently lay down next to his mate, and wrapped his arms around her middle. He buried his nose into her neck, and inhaled her sweet lavender and vanilla scent.

"You know," she spoke after a brief period of silence. "I can't believe that my strong, handsome, apex predator mate fell prey to such a poorly planned ambushed." She teased him.

**"Quiet."** He mumbled into her neck. "**Or else tonight I'm going to be eating you."**

**"**Oh you are just so insatiable!" She muttered back, blushing at his comment. Just a couple nights ago, the two of them had made love. And the night before, he had spent an extended period of time in between her thighs. It had been as struggle keeping quiet so that their children wouldn't hear anything. She was very grateful that Naruto had the foresight to place them deeper in the cave, while the two of them slept near the entrance.

They were close enough to hear if their children needed them, but far enough so that their kids wouldn't be able to detect their activities.

**"Mmm, how can I ever be satisfied when I have such a lovely mate**?" He mumbled back, trailed kisses down her neck.

Instead of receiving a response, he received one from someone else instead.

"Ah, do, gaaaah!"

Naruto lifted his head up, and peeked over Hinata's shoulder. Akemi's bright blue eyes stared right back into his. When she noticed that she had his attention, a gummy smile made its way on to her face. She giggled, and started flailing her limbs around in excitement.

"Aw, is someone excited to see their daddy?" Hinata cooed at the happy baby. "Well, I guess you should go say hi!"

She lifted her daughter up, and passed her over to her father, who eagerly accepted her. Hinata missed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, but she had to admit, it made her much happier to watch him play with their daughter.

**"Hello Akemi, did you miss me?" **He cooed out in a baby's voice. He was holding her right above him.

She responded by releasing a noise caught in between a screech, and a giggle. Her stubby hands reached out, trying to touch him.

**"Aw, do you want to hug daddy? Well okay." **He brought her closer, placing her tiny body on his upper chest.

He closed his eyes, and held her there. E enjoyed the feeling of his child, his precious baby lying on top of him, snuggling with him. He could feel, and hear her tiny little heart beat beating in a steady rhythm, reminding him of the glorious life he and his love had created together. Although his children could be annoying, and they prevented him and Hinata from mating as often as they used to, he still loved them with every fiber of his being. And he was positive that they loved him too.

He was sure of it.

….That is until he felt his daughter sink her barely-there teeth into his chest, and begin gnawing at him.

He immediately shot open his eyes and lifted her tiny body back above him, and looked at her with horror filled eyes.

**"Akemi! Don't tell me he got to you too!"**

**A/N: There you guys go! Once more, I am sorry for all the late updates, I should get back on track from here on out. Hopefully. As always, please leave a review telling me what you think, and please be sure to check out my other stories. Bye!**


End file.
